


This Is What You Came For

by thorkiship18



Series: Drabbles Upon Drabbles! [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Drabble Collection, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitute Jared Padalecki, Top Jensen Ackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 05:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11776626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: So, a man picks up a male prostitute...





	This Is What You Came For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jerzcaligrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzcaligrl/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, girlie! ❤

"I don't usually do this..." Jensen says, sitting on the bed in the motel room. "Don't get me wrong, you're very attractive...it's just that I never...ya know..."

"I get it," the other guy says. Jared is his name. He made that clear on the way here. He starts stripping out of his tight clothes, revealing that he isn't wearing any underwear underneath of his jeans. His body his rock hard, just like his cock. It's fucking  _huge!_ Jensen swallows, and Jared chuckles at having caught him staring. "What do you want me to do to you? You paid for the whole thing. Want me to fuck you after I suck you off, or...?"

"I'll do it." Jensen says eagerly. "I mean...I'll do you."

"You're so nervous..." Jared coos seductively. He saunters over to Jensen, dropping down to his knees. He rubs at the man's crotch, smirking. "It's kinda cute actually. Most guys are, but you...you're gorgeous. Your cock feels big too. Damn..."

"Th--Thank you."

"No problem."

Jared unzips Jensen's fly, and takes out his dick. The man sighs at the contact, instinctively bucking up his hips into Jared's hand. He's only ever had women do this to him, and even then they were clumsy with their movements, fumbling around with his junk. But not Jared. He's a professional. He handles Jensen's cock smoothly, and in no time flat, he puts his mouth around it.

Jensen's hands immediately go inside of Jared's hair, grasping at the long strands. He huffs at the feeling of a hot, wet mouth surrounding him. Jesus Christ, what has he been missing out on? Jared bobs his head, licking tentatively on the head as he sucks. Jensen feels it building up in his groin, the pressure. He's close--Oh God, is he so motherfucking close! Jared doesn't stop though until he almost forces him to.

"Not yet," Jensen pants. "Not yet. I paid for the full thing."

Jared grins, stroking Jensen. "Yeah, you did. Sit tight."

He gets up to his bag, leaving Jensen still on the bed. The man quickly unbuckles his pants all the way, kicking away his underwear. He sits there in only his white polo shirt, watching as Jared comes back with a condom and a bottle of lube. He sits on Jensen's lap, feeling the bed dip underneath of them. Jared stares into his eyes as he rips the corner wrapping off the condom with his teeth. He reaches in between them to secure it onto Jensen.

The man jumps in surprise. It's snug. Probably a size too small. Nevertheless, Jared flips open the lube, and pours a bit onto Jensen's cock, slicking it up around the tip and base. Once that's done, he puts some into Jensen's hand. At first, Jensen is unsure what to do, but Jared tells him anyway.

"Finger me. I want you to do it. Don't worry, you won't hurt me."

Jensen doesn't waste any time. His slippery, lube slicked fingers find Jared's hole easily. He sticks a finger inside, testing the waters. For a Hooker, Jared is surprisingly tight. He laughs, telling Jensen that he doesn't need to be shy, and that he can handle more. Well, again, he doesn't need to be told twice. Jensen sticks two more fingers inside, twisting around in him. Jared moans, grabbing onto Jensen's shoulders for support. Dear God, why does this guy look so beautiful like this?

"Enough of that." Jensen growls. He takes his fingers out before lining up his cock with Jared's opening. This newfound aggressiveness and confidence is frightening. "I wanna fuck you."

Jared moans again at the initial breach in his ass. He laughs, trying to mask his excitement. "Damn, Freckles. I didn't know you had it in you."

"There are many things you didn't know about me, but I'd rather have one thing in  _you._ "

He can tell that shattered Jared's impression on who he thought he was. Jensen fuck's up into Jared's hole relentlessly, working him over and over. Jared bounds on Jensen's thickness, hugging his head close to his chest. He's do fucking tight and hot that it's just too much to handle! All at once, Jensen comes, filling up the condom to the brim. Jared shoots too, a combination of having his prostate massaged, and the friction of Jensen's shirt on his cock, the shirt which is now soaked in semen.

In hindsight, he should've removed the shirt with the pants. Stupid.

"Fuck, no one's ever made me come that fast." Jared remarks, playing in Jensen's hair.

Jensen grins. "Must mean I'm lucky."

"Damn right you are. I like you. A lot. It's against the rules, but...we need to do this again some time. Minus the paying for it part."

"You asking me out?"

"Maybe."


End file.
